Rules Of Conduct
Official Procraft Faction War Rules Of Conduct Rules Of Conduct: Griefing Griefing: Griefing is the action in which a player breaks player-owned blocks without given permission. Griefing is considered a use-able tactic under strict measures during the war stages. Use griefing sparingly when raiding as it's limitations are numerous. Griefing Limitations: * Enemy bases with the intent to enter (Must only destroy a maximum of a 3x3 area) * Physical griefing that alters landscape significantly (Horrendous reshapings or intentions for breaking whole bases aren't sanctioned) * Players are entitled a griefing protection on their automations. Sabotaging automations minimally to passively reduce resources is authorized (Griefing more than 10% of the automation) * Griefing modular forcefields machinery is allowed to breach bases ''' * '''Unofficial bases are griefable due to their non-legitimate distinction (Bases provided as official are deemed legitimate) Raiding Raid: Raiding is the action in which a team launches an operation to take control of he various other factions' points. ''Raiding is considered a '"KOS-able" for each team and is an use-able tactic under '''strict measures during the war stages. Use raiding to capitalize on bases during the war stage and gain land. Raiding Limitations: * 2 raids in a day maximum each raid can capture 1 point * Raids must be announced in the chat (Unannounced raids will result in a progressive penalty) * No raids are allowed on the first initial day of the faction war. * During raids players may not take other players items when killed (However, they can ransack the base's resources and contact within non-raid boundaries does permit stealing) * General's are the only ones to announce the raids. Cheating Cheating: ''Cheating is the action in which a player intentionally spawns items,manipulates game files, duping, glitching or exploitation within Minecraft to gain an advantage. Cheating is considered a non-usable tactic under '''strict '''measures during the war stages. Anybody caught cheating will be banned from the server accordingly. Cheating Limitations: * '''No Bitch Niggas' * Abusing tick based items to cause server crash is another form of cheating (Acceleration wand/macro) * No Xraying Quadrants Quadrants: '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quadrant_(plane_geometry) ''Quadrants]'' are the four separate squares that intersect the nexus. ''The quadrants have bedrock that show the lines of each square. It's an objective area of land that can be captured if all points are raided. Quadrant Limitations: * '''Can't build entirely underground or underwater on the quadrants (provides a fair advantage to locate bases) * Bases are only allowed in the overworld quadrants. * Can only claim quadrant if all bases are raided or if the quadrant is vacant (All bases belong to one faction) * Can't build in other quadrants you don't own * Must have all 6 bases in a quadrant to be considered your quadrant * No fighting in the nexus * Can't teleport to other quadrants (Must travel from your quadrant to the next) Stealing Stealing: ''Stealing is the action in which a player obtains items from enemy factions. Stealing is considered a usable tactic under '''strict '''measures during the war stages. Stealing allows players to benefit from loot of other players. Stealing Limitations: * '''Stealing is allowed only if a player kills another player when raids weren't called (Stealing during raids from corpses or bases when your faction hasn't captured the point isn't allowed and will be subjected to progressive penalty)' * Stealing is permitted during the war stages (Can't steal during any other period) * Stealing items are allowed if the faction captures the base (Can't steal and run away) * Can steal loot from a player that's challenges you.